


To Thine Own Self Be True

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Steve rogers/natahsa romanov, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve goes back to find Peggy.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 15
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	To Thine Own Self Be True

**Author's Note:**

> “This above all: to thine own self be true,  
> And it must follow, as the night the day,  
> Thou canst not then be false to any man.”  
> William Shakespeare-Hamlet, Act I, Scene III
> 
> The last chapter of the Steve/Peggy quartet.

Steve finished with the Infinity Stones. He had picked a year – looking at a file on Peggy Carter from SHIELD. She’d married in 1949 though her husband’s name had been redacted. Peggy had married in December, a few months after she met her husband to be. 

He had prepared. Bucky had helped him. He’d gotten money and clothing that would not make him stand out. He’d found out where in Washington, DC, that Peggy lived in 1949. He set the GPS on his arm and just like the other times, suddenly he was there. 

He found the right house and stood there, looking at it for a long time. Would she be happy to see him? Would she be terrified? Was this the right thing to do? 

Yes, it was. He’d missed her every day he’d been without her. He had loved other people – Natasha, Tony, Bucky – but never the same as he loved Peggy. 

He walked up to the porch and up the steps. He tapped on the front door. 

She opened it. She didn’t say a word, just stared at him for perhaps a minute or more. 

“Hello, Peggy.”

She opened the door wider and motioned him inside. 

“You’re older. Older than you should be,” she said as she looked at him. 

“I am. I’ve come a long way and a long time to find you.” 

“I’m going to need a drink, aren’t I?” 

He smiled at her. God, she was so much the same. 

“I think so.”

She poured herself a double gin and tonic and motioned him to her sitting room, gesturing that he should sit on the sofa while she sat in the armchair so she could watch him more easily as he talked. 

He began. “In 2011, I was thawed out…

*

Peggy woke in the middle of the night and looked beside her in the bed. He had a few wrinkles now and his hair was not quite as fair as it had been all those years ago. There was a sadness there that he wasn’t ready to tell her about yet. She’d seen it in his eyes when they’d danced. 

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, positive that he’d done the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
